


Changes

by joytiny



Series: ateez shorts [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, because woohwa, idk i wrote this on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: Everything was changing and Wooyoung would remain here, all by himself.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: ateez shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101326
Kudos: 10





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So I just looked at some woohwa pictures (especially the ones seonghwa posted today) and I just sat down and wrote a short little thing.  
> It's not that good because it only took me like 15 minutes but I guess this is my way of saying HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you even though I am really late!  
> I hope 2021 will be more productive for me than 2020 was.

“Wooyoung? Are you in here, darling?”

Wooyoung sniffled and pulled his blanket over his head. He heard his door close with a soft thud, but something told him that Seonghwa hadn’t closed it on his way out. His assumption was confirmed when he felt his bed dip behind him and a large hand came down to rest on his side.

“What’s wrong, Woo?”

“What’s _wrong_?” Wooyoung asked slight disbelief laced in his voice as he sat up to face Seonghwa. His boyfriend frowned at the tear streaks on his face but did nothing to wipe them off. “What’s _not_ wrong? You’re graduating and moving to Thailand! San and Yeosang are moving in together and I... I’m going to be all alone here. And now you’re all having a party out there like everything isn’t changing and things aren’t going to be different from now on...”

Seonghwa took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “Baby, I know that change can be scary. And I know that my new job requires us to be apart for a while but it’s only for the first three months...”

“I know but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck. You’re leaving in a _week_...”

Wooyoung knew that he was being unfair. He knew that Seonghwa had almost declined the job offer because of him. But it was a great opportunity for him and Wooyoung had even insisted he take it. Back then it had still seemed so far away. Only now did Wooyoung realized what it would actually mean for him. Especially after San and Yeosang, their other two roommates, had announced that they would move off-campus following their engagement.

Everything was changing and Wooyoung would remain here, all by himself.

Seonghwa scooted closer to pull him into a hug, his long fingers comfortingly ranking through Wooyoung’s black locks. “It’s killing me to leave you, believe me. I hate being away from you and I wish I could just drop everything and stay here but...”

“But you can’t,” Wooyoung finished for him, his arms wrapping tightly around Seonghwa’s waist. “And you shouldn’t. Not because of me. This is your dream. I’m sorry, Hwa. I really want you to go, I do.”

“I know. And I promise you that I will FaceTime you every single day for the next three months and time will fly, and I will come back and...” Seonghwa trailed off, tightening his embrace around Wooyoung before pulling back. “I love you, you know that?”

Wooyoung smiled faintly as Seonghwa finally reached out to gently wipe away the tears. “I love you too. You’re going to do great over there. I don’t know if I said this already, but I really am proud of you.”

Seonghwa smiled back at him and that alone made it all worth it. Wooyoung knew that Seonghwa would do great, he always excelled at everything he did. That was why he had gotten the amazing offer in the first place. And Wooyoung knew that the next three months would be difficult. He had never tried long-distance before, and it would surely test their relationship.

But despite his lingering feeling of dread at the upcoming change, he knew they could make it.

With a deep breath, Wooyoung lifted himself up from his bed, dropping the blanket to the floor completely. “Let’s go,” he said, holding his hand out to Seonghwa. “We have a party to attend to, don’t we?”

Seonghwa hesitated for a second, probably unsure if Wooyoung was really up for the party but now that he had cried out his frustrations and gotten reassurance from his boyfriend, Wooyoung felt like he could breathe a little better. This was Seonghwa’s farewell slash graduation party, and he would be damned if he missed it.

Finally, Seonghwa took his hand – though not before picking up the blanket and placing it neatly down on Wooyoung’s bed – and together they rejoined their friends.

Things were changing but they could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!  
> Follow me on twitter @joytiny_ or on my ateez account @princessyeosang


End file.
